Les cinq éléments
by Elluminae
Summary: Il y avait un secret que Yugi gardait. Mais ce secret menera le monde dans un grand danger. ESt-ce que ses amis qui l'avait abandonné vont sauver le monde une fois de plus?
1. Prologue

thyeyfhder

Prologue

La neige tombe lentement sur le sol. Oui, nous étions le 6 décembre. Un 6 décembre froid et calme. Yugi ferma les yeux. Depuis quelques mois, son double Atem avait son propre corps. Tout d'abord en le voyant, Yugi n'avait point su pourquoi il se présentait avec son corps mais bientôt, il le sut. Ses amis lui avait ommis de lui dire qu' Atem avait un duel a faire et que le duel semblait avoir deux choix : Gagner et vivre à jamais dans ce monde ou perdre et aller vers le monde des esprits. Il avait gagné contre Joey malheureusement et depuis ce jour, tout le monde cessa de lui parler.

Yugi s'avança vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit. Une bourrasque de neige lui atteint la figure mais l'adolescent ne sembla pas broncher. Le froid, il ne l'avait senti. Il aurait pu se promener avec un chandail à manche courte et des shirts, cela aurait été au même. Il baissa les yeux, Atem venait d'entrer dans la voiture de Tea. Yugi soupira, il en avait marre de rester dans cette maison. Personne ne saurait qu'il serait parti. Alors l'adolescent rangea sa chambre, laissant quand même quelques traîneries afin que Yami ne se doute qu'il parte. Yugi emmena le necessaire : quelques chandails et quelques pantalons, puis de l'argent. Il mit le tout dans un sac.

Il descends les marches. Son grand-père l'attendait. Yugi souri, ce grand-père, il l'avait créer de ses propres mains. C'était un clone de glace qui prenait toute les formes possible. Après tout, tout n'est pas impossible. Car Yugi avait un secret dans son cœur. Un secret qui pourrait être dangereux pour l'humanité.


	2. 1er Chapitre: Les problèmes commençent

Voilà! Le deuxième chapitre est terminé! J'espère que vous aimerez bien .

Lumière...Action!

( Yugi POV )

_Le clone m'observa descendre les escaliers, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres . J'avance vers lui, d'un pas assuré et d'une posture droite. Ma main tenait la valise dont j'aurai sûrement besoin pendant beaucoup de temps. Lorsque mon faux grand-père vit la valise, son sourire disparut, ses yeux laisse place à un regard anxieux. J'atteins sa hauteur, l'observe quelques secondes puis je murmure:_

- Je pars.

_Le clone hocha de la tête, mordillant sa lèvre supérieur. L'air songeur, le clone me répondit d'une voix faible:_

-Comment vas-tu cacher ton absence?

_J'éclata de rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri. J'y avais pensé à ce petit problème que j'avais résolu en cinq secondes._

- Je vais créer un autre clone tout comme toi. Un clone de glace.

_Mon faux grand-père eut l'air soulagé. Nous observâmes tout les deux, l'horloge un instant. Minuit. Je prit une inspiration, murmura quelques mots puis, il apparut de l'eau sur le plancher. Par la suite, l'eau commença à se solidifier et débuta à grandir. Il prit ma forme et les couleurs apparurent. Mon clone de glace était terminé, j'avais sans aucune doute, la meilleur doublure au monde. Le petit nouveau observa les environs puis, posa ses yeux sur moi. Il avait les même yeux que moi sauf à une différence près. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncé que l'on pourrait prendre pour mauve._

-Je vais à Las Vegas, vous deux, vous vous occuperez de tenir les soupçons très loin.

_Ils hochèrent la tête. Puis, je leva la main en signe d'adieu. Il me tourna vers la porte de sortie, sans manteau, sans aucune protection contre ce froid qui me fait du bien. Je sors dehors, prit une pause et m'écria: Taxi! _

(Normal POV)

( Londres - Di )

_Le monde était en suspens. Il eut quelques protestations, mais tout allait bien. C'était le silence complet..._

- L'accusé en question est coupable des chefs d'accusation suivant: Voie de fait, viol, meutre au premier degré. Je vous condame donc à dix ans de prison. La sentence est prononcé!

_Le marteau heurta la petite plaquette de bois, marquant ansi la fin de la séance. L'accusé poussa un hurlement, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, deux policiers l'emmenèrent ailleurs du tribunal, des menottes à ses mains. _

_L'avocat l'observa en souriant. Il avait réussit cette affaire, encore un autre jeté en prison. Il ferma sa valise en cuir, se releva et puis,s'avança vers les portes de sortie. L'avocat Di sourit à l'avocat de la défense qui le suivait. Il avait l'air terriblement en point._

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu gagneras quand tu auras un avocat moins expérimenté.

_La défense devint rouge de colère puis, il tourna les talons. Di éclata de rire, il était de bonne humeur. Le ciel était bleu, avec un fine poudre blanche qui tombait sur le sol. Ce 6 décembre commençait bien la journée! Puis, Di augmenta la vitesse de ses pas, il était venu à pied à ce tribunal. Il adorait marcher, cela le détentait. Après quelques minutes de marche, il tourna vers une ruelles proche des banlieux. Puis, alors que ses pensées étaient ailleurs, une ombre l'attaqua. Ce fut rapide, Di dégagea de son attaquant avec rapidité. Ses yeux devirent jaunes et il vit que son attaquant n'était point normal. Alors l'avocat fit tout se qu'il pouvait: des attaques électriques, des poings électriques, évitant avec rapidité. Mais l'attaquant ne se laissait pas battre, il avait bien prévu que Di ne se laisserait pas faire. Le caoutchou était une belle immunité contre le tonerre. La personne étouffa un éclat de rire et puis, il avança sa main vers Di._

_Puis, la main s'éclaira d'un halo jeune ce qui eut pour effet d'affaiblir Di. Puis, l'avocat hurla avant d'être aspiré par cette main. Ce fut fini. L'avocat n'existait qu'en lui. L'élémental de la foudre venait de tombé entre ses mains, il ne restait que les quatre autres. L'ombre tourna les talons et s'enfuit._

_(Yami POV)_

_J'étais accompagné de mes amis de toujours. Nous nous promenions , étant aller aux arcades, nous n'avions plus rien d'autre à faire que de se promener et de parler. Joey parlait sans cesse de notre combat et voulait un autre match, se disant prêt cette fois. Nous éclatâmes de rire sauf Joey qui devint rouge, persuadé qu'il avait raison. Je sentis Tea prendre ma main. La chaleur envahi mon corps et tourna ma tête vers elle et je l'embrassa. Eh oui, cela fait deux mois que moi et Tea étions en couple. Nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'on entendit un hurlement. Surpris, je me tourne vers le cri et je vit que c'était une jeune femme qui regardait le ciel d'un air horrifié. Curieux, je lève la tête vers le ciel et ne put m'empêcher d'émettre un cri terrifié aussi._

_Le ciel était déchiré par une entraille jaune et orange. L'entraille brillait de mille feux, et on pouvait entedre si l'on se concentrait, des bruits de tonnerres. Je sentis la main de Tea se resserré lorsque Tristan ne put émettre ce commentaire:_

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_- _Ce n'est pas n'est pas bon signe, _gémit Joey._

_Puis, nous recommencâmes à marcher vers la Game Shop. Ce fut le silence total._

Voilà! C'est tout! Le 3e chapitre s'en vient bientôt. Pour plus de présicions: Di : Élémental de Foudre ( Raiton )


	3. Un Nouveau Départ

Un nouveau départ

( Las Vegas, Yugi )

_L'avion atterissa vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Las Vegas était toujours bondé de monde ; cette ville était reputé pour être dangereuse mais Yugi s'en souciait peu. Il était heureux. Une nouvelle ville voulait dire une nouvelle vie. Peut-être rencontra-t-il son frère, cela il ne le savait point. Valise à la main, Yugi demanda où était l'hôtel le plus proche. Une personne lui murmura un nom de rue comme si cela lui dérangeait. Yugi murmura un remerciement, et se dirigea vers cette rue._

_Il marchait vite. Décidément, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il pleuverait à Las Vegas. Le regard baissés, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'avançait tout droit pour bousculer une personne. Les deux personnes tombèrent sur le sol mouillé. Yugi leva ses yeux mauve vers la personne qui l'observait. Stupéfait, il murmura :_

« Sasori… »

_Il avait devant lui, l'élémental du Vent._

( Sasori POV )

Qu'est ce que Suiton fait ici ?

_Je regardais d'un air ébahi, mon frère Yugi qui se relevait péniblement. Il semblait aussi surpris de me voir que moi, je l'étais. Je me demandais si je devais être heureux de le voir, ou non. Je sortis de ma transe et me remit sur pied. J'époussette mes manches de manteau, enlevant la poussière. _

« Cela m'étonne que tu sois ici Suiton. »

_Yugi émit un grognement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que je l'appelle de la sorte. Je laissa échapper un rire. Il ne changeara donc jamais._

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je fuis »

_Je laissa échapper une exlclamation, puis, j'éclata de rire sous le regard froid de Suiton. J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsque une douleur me poignarda le ventre. J'avais l'impression que l'on me vidait de mes entrailles. Je lança un regard à Yugi, son visage était crispé. Il haletait et était devenu rouge. Lorsque nous levons nos yeux vers le ciel, une déchirure jaune vint coloré le ciel. Le seul nom qu'il eut à ma tête fut :_

« Di ? »

« Non…pas encore.. »_gémit Yugi._

(Di-Shadow Realm)

_Il faisait noir pour Di.Lorsqu'il scruptait les horizons, ce n'était que ce mauve et noir qu'il voyait. Le mal était alentour de lui. Sa peau effleurait la legerte vitre qui le retenait prisonnier. Di se débattit et dans ce cylindre de vitre, il essaya de casser de ses deux mains, ce qui le retnait prisonnier. Mais en vain. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Son regard jaune était éteint. _

_Un rire inhumain lui glaça le sang. Di ferme ses yeux._

Pas encore…

( Yami POV)

_Lorsque nous entrons dans le magasin, Game Shop était vide. Vide d'apparence mais sûrement pas dans la maison complète._

« Étrange… » murmura Tristan

« Le ciel ou le magasin ? »

_Joey se fit écraser le pied par Tristan, qui poussa un plainte. Je monte les escaliers, suivi de mon amour. J'avais raison, Grand-Père et Yugi était là. Mais leur visage était crispé. On aurait pu dire qu'ils souffrent. Soudain, Yugi poussa un hurlement qui nous glaça le sang. Tant qu'au vieux, celui-ci fondit en larme. Le ciel leur a tant fait peur ?_

_Soudain, on aurait dit que Yugi fondait sur place. Ses hurlements commencèrent à faiblir. Le vieux arrêta soudainement de pleurer, laissant place à un visage stupéfait. Les deux nous observèrent un moment, puis, Yugi commença à arrêter d'hurler. Il dit d'une voix forcé pour être entendu :_

« Encore ? Non…Je vous en prie, allez aider notre maître. »

_J'étais confus. Qu'était ce charabia ?_

« Allez à Las Vegas…Trouver le vrai….le secret….devait…dissimu…maître…Yugi…pardon ! »

_Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre. Puis, je senti une fraîcheur. Je baissa les yeux et étouffa une exclamation. Il ne restait que de l'eau. Je regarde mes amis. Ils avaient tous l'air horrifié. Tea s'était évanoui._

« Presto Las Vegas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

_Joey avait raison. Il fallait savoir ce que Yugi semblait nous cacher._

Di- Raiton( veut dire foudre)

Yugi-Suiton ( veut dire Eau)

Sasori- Futon ( Veut dire Vent)

Merci encore . Je sortirai le prochain très bientôt ).


End file.
